


Seven

by dustyr0se



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Harry Styles Imagines, Harry Styles One Shots, Romance, Summer, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyr0se/pseuds/dustyr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other two, who seemed to not care for the matter started walking away, but the guy who spoke into Blondey’s ear stepped forward as I bent down to pick up my snacks. “Sorry about her.” He said, bending down with me. When I lifted my head and looked up at him, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. But in the way that you get when you see one of the most attractive people you have ever seen in your entire life bending down right in front of you. He had long hair, which I noticed before, but was now falling in front of his face, making him bring his hand to tug through it so it would lay back. I could see his broad shoulders and pulsing biceps moving through his t-shirt, which was almost too tight for him to wear. I found myself hoping it would rip a little. </p><p>~</p><p>Family vacations weren't something you looked forward to. Except for the year you met Harry, the lifeguard on duty by your condo. Those seven days turned out to be the best of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

There was no hope in trying to get comfortable in the least bit. The sun was beaming through the windows of the Kia, making everything sticky and sweaty and unbearably uncomfortable.

“Are we almost there?” My sister groaned from the opposite end of the back seat, sitting behind my father in the drivers seat. Surprisingly, unlike years before, there hasn’t been an hour wait, pushing back the arrival time, because of traffic on the highway.

“Soon Melanie.” My mother responded promptly, peaking over her shoulder as if to make sure you were both still fastened in your seatbelts. “Y/N” I saw her mouth move as she spoke my name, but my headphones prevented me from hearing anything. “Y/N!” This time she was much louder, and I removed the pieces from my ears.

“Hm?”

“You alright?” No.

“Yep.” I answered her sharply. Nine-hour car rides were not fun in the slightest, especially when you get carsick. Thankfully, the Dramamine was drowsy enough that you slept for majority of the ride.

My sister chimed in again. “Do you mean like and hour soon? Or twenty minutes soon?” Thirteen was a rambunctious age. My mother and sister started going back and forth about complaining and whining, and I tuned them out, putting your headphones back in and turning up my Ed Sheeran playlist.

An hour later, when we finally arrived to your condo, Dad hopped out and jogged across the parking lot to the front desk, making sure it was all right to check-in. Everyone in the car was more then eager to escape the confinement that was baking in the car.

When he came back out, big cheesy grin and showing two thumbs up, your Mom clapped her hands together, cheering. “Oh thank god.” She exasperated, opening her door in record speed. Melanie was next, shooting out of the car and stretching her arms above her head, like she did three hours ago at the last pit stop we took. 

It was hard enough to adjust to the heat of this place, but thinking about the week ahead was sending my head into a spiral. I heard the trunk open and the car began shaking a little, if anything the car was lifting off the ground, getting lighter, and almost even making a sound of relief. I took my sweet old time, adjusting my tank top and shorts, re-fixing my ponytail, rubbing my face a couple of times to make sure I was actually awake and not dreaming that we were actually here. We moved quickly, filling our arms with enough that we could get away with only one trip. My mom and dad shared a suitcase, I had my own and same did Melanie. Mine was pretty heavy, that’s why when I saw the elevator in the lobby I was so thankful that I didn’t have to carry what felt like a body bag up two flights of stairs.

“Oh my-this is nice.” My mother grinned when we got to our door.

“We haven’t even seen the inside yet.” I told her flatly, waiting for my father to open the door. “What if there’s rats running around and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling?”

“Ew!” Melanie glared at me and started hopping from one foot to the other, acting as if there were something on the ground about to get her.

“There it is.” Dad turned the key after struggling for a bit, and pushed open the door. We filed in after him. The last time we were on a family vacation, Melanie was five and I was ten. With such an age difference, we barely got along, even now there are more times then not where I want to throw something with brute force at her face. We always took vacations. Even when I was an only child, those five years by myself were pure bliss, although I only remembered certain things. Then dad switched jobs and we had to squeeze the budget, putting off the family trips. When I was younger, I would have loved to spend the week here with them, now I’m dreading the week spending it with my family, even though in a number of weeks I’ll be off to college, unable to have this “quality” time with then. My mom did everything in her power to make sure we got to go on one last real family trip before things around the house got crazy.

So here we were, July 12th, unpacking all of our suitcases and toiletries and getting settled into our two bedroom condo; our home for the week. My mother was running around, checking off things from her lists, making sure we had everything out of the car. Dad was already laying on the couch, hands over his small potbelly and an obnoxious snore coming from his mouth. The kitchen was decent, with a glass table in the center where I could just see my mom waiting around us with a pan in hand, scooping out scrambled eggs onto our plates. She would sit with her cup of coffee, dad with his; me with my orange juice and Melanie with her apple juice.

I plopped on my bed. I had hurried to choose which one I wanted in the room. They were both doubles, which shocked me because the room seemed small enough as it was. Still, I got the one by the window. I might regret it later, when I’m walking up one more at the crack of first sunlight almost breaking the glass from being so bright. But for now, I was ok with it. I opened my phone, texting my best friends in a group message: just got here. Already hating it. They were quick to reply. :( that totally sucks, and then the other, yeah why did your mom make you go anyway? You could have stayed with me!!

I clicked my phone off. I already knew how bad this week was going to be and didn’t need people telling me so.

“Y/N?” Mom appeared at the door, tapping it lightly with her knuckles. “Will you come to the grocery store with me?” I stared at her blankly. “Your dad is taking Melanie down the beach.” She quickly added, waiting for my protests. “I’ll let you get whatever kind of alcohol you want.” Her eyebrow twitched up, lips twisting into a smirk. The one thing about my mom, while she was so into the family getting together and having quality time, she was also pretty cool about letting me indulge in the special beverage here and there. “On special occasions.” Would always be her excuse, but when she shot me a wink, I knew it was because she could see how uncomfortable I was with something. If she was trying to win me over, I had to admit, she was definitely on the way.

The sun had gotten even hotter, making my hairline sweat, and no matter what I did, it felt like I was never going to cool off.

“I think there was a store right up the street.” Mom said when we sat in the car. Thankfully, we parked out of the sun, but the car was still steaming. I could feel her eyes on me; they were burning my skin. She sighed, “I know you don’t want to be here.”

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. If I was able to avoid eye contact with her then maybe I would be able to avoid whatever contemplation she was going to make me do. “Will you please just try and pretend like your happy?” We were turning onto a main stretch of road. “We don’t get to things like this often.” She was getting more and more sentimental as every word left her lips. I feared she would start to cry, and I knew if she continued down this road, she would be.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be here exactly.” I offered, “its just that I could have stayed with grandma and spent the summer with my friends who I won’t get to see at all.” I finally turned my head, scanning my eyes across her face. “I’ll get to see you guys all the time, almost every weekend, in fact.”

“God,” She chuckled, “I can’t believe you’re going to college.”  
“Mom.” I said sternly, warning her not to start that spiel just yet. She could wait until we’re packing up to leave.

“No, really!” She laughed genuinely, “You’re making me feel old.” I laughed with her, probably the most real laugh I’ll have this entire trip. I would try to be my happiest for her.

~

“Alright, you can pick five things you want.” Mom directed, heading down the chip aisle. “Within reason of course.” One of the perks of this trip was having her a lot more lenient with things, like food and alcohol. I already had picked a six-pack of hard apple cider, my mother staring at me with confusion and saying, “I have no idea what that is.”

I paced down toward the popcorn, after packing my arms with a family size bag of white cheddar popcorn and sour cream and onion Pringles. I snatched a pack of pop-up bag popcorn, only to get bumped into, forcing my arms to fall limp and my snacks to spread across the floor. Just as I was looking up, another bump to my back, this time making me stumble forward and I needed to hold my arm against a shelf so I wouldn’t knock into that and make it fall over. “Hey! Watch it!” I spat, shooting a glare over my shoulder at about five too-good-for-you teens that didn’t even have the audacity to turn back around and say sorry.

One did though. “Maybe you should watch it, fat ass.” A girl with bleach blonde hair and bug-eyed sunglasses who I guess was staring back at me, but I couldn’t tell, shot back. The guy behind her, who had about a good foot and a half on her then stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and reaching down to whisper something in her ear. She huffed, and then squeezed past the group. Now that I could see, there were only four of them in the group. Two girls and two guys. Probably both in relationships with each other. I felt bad for the guy that girl was with; she seemed like a royal bitch.

Blondey stompled away, and I couldn’t hide my little smirk.

The other two, who seemed to not care for the matter started walking away, but the guy who spoke into Blondey’s ear stepped forward as I bent down to pick up my snacks. “Sorry about her.” He said, bending down with me. When I lifted my head and looked up at him, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. But in the way that you get when you see one of the most attractive people you have ever seen in your entire life bending down right in front of you. He had long hair, which I noticed before, but was now falling in front of his face, making him bring his hand to tug through it so it would lay back. I could see his broad shoulders and pulsing biceps moving through his t-shirt, which was almost too tight for him to wear. I found myself hoping it would rip a little.

I ran my tongue along my teeth, “Don’t worry about it.” I told him. “Maybe I like my snacks.” I grinned and heard him chuckle. It was 1-0, me vs. Blondey. He handed me the Pringles, shooting me a toothy grin.

“Thanks.” We stood, and I quickly glanced over my shoulder, noticing that my mom wasn’t in the aisle anymore. Great. Now I’d have to search the entire store looking for her. 

“Harry! Come on man we gotta go!” The other guy in the group called to him and Harry, who I wouldn’t have guessed to be a Harry, turned and waved his hand at him.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” He asked, but it was more like he was telling me so. The way his eyes gleamed, told me something completely different. He probably did this with every girl he met. I nodded, and he twisted around, giving a slow jog back to his friends.

I made sure I had a good grip on my snacks, and made my way back down the aisle, ready to start the venture that would be looking for my mother.

But even as I started, all I could do was wonder more about boys who lived at the beach and their, more like his, affect on me.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well if you ever want to not spend time with them, I get this beach for the week.” Was he seriously asking me out? 
> 
> “What about that girl from yesterday? Your girlfriend.” This too, made Harry laugh, but a little too much, that it made me embarrassed for even saying anything. 
> 
> “Who that girl yesterday?” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, and then shook his head, making a piece of hair fall in front of his face. Harry reached up and tucked it behind his ear. “She’s just a friend.”

If I was sure about anything, it was that this bed wasn’t comfortable at all. I spent more time tossing and turning then I did sleeping. Every time I turned, the bed would squeak in a new way that was more annoying then the last. 

When I tossed over, the sun finally relieving my eyes, I saw that my sister’s bed was empty. I took my phone from its charger in the single nightstand, no new messages. And it was just past ten. I dragged myself out of bed, wondering what the first full day at the beach would bring. Whether we would spend all day at the beach, do a few hours then come back, or just hang out at the pool. Either way I hoped to get out of an entire day spent with my family. I was prepared to show my face for the perfect amount of time that would make my mother happy, but that’s it. I planned on taking it day by day. 

I walked out of the room to see that the sun had lit up the entire condo, there wasn’t a need for a lamp, even in the kitchen where there were no windows. Dad was sitting on the recliner, searching through the TV channels and mumbling something every time he got a channel he didn’t recognize. I knew he was looking for the news, when we’re at home, he watches as much news as he can in a day. 

“Morning.” I greeted mom when I walked into the kitchen. She was standing over the sink, already cleaning off a bowl. 

“Oh good morning honey. I made pancakes; they’re on that plate if you want them. There’s coffee too.” She nodded her head towards the plate by the coffee pot where there was just enough for me to have a nice cup of it. I made myself a plate of pancakes, put my coffee together and sat at the table. “How are they?” She asked just as I put a mouthful in and started chewing. I nodded and gave her thumbs up. “Good.” She grinned, turning back to the sink, turning off the water and placing the bowl on the towel next to the sink. 

“What’s the plan today?” I asked after swallowing a huge gulp of coffee. It’s the first cup I’ve had in two days and it tasted amazing. 

“Well,” she began, twisting around and leaning against the counter, her hands at her sides. “Melanie wants to go to the beach, but we were thinking about ordering take-out from that hoagie place up the street.” Everything here was literally up the street. The grocery store, this bagel place I wanted to try, and that hoagie place called Two Guys, One Hoagie. I hoped more then two people worked there. 

“I’m ready for the beach now!” We both turned our heads toward dad, who was now standing over by the sliding glass doors, peaking out at our second story ocean view. He was smiling like a child, making us laugh at him. 

“Alright Dan, go get your suit on.” Mom cooed, turning back to me. “Are you going to come too?” 

“To the beach?” She nodded and I took another swig of my coffee. “Yeah, might as well. I don’t hate all of you yet.” She knew I was kidding, at least I hoped. 

“Good.” She walked past, stopping above me to place a kiss on the top of my head as I finished up. Melanie came in from the deck, slamming the door by accident. 

“It’s so hot already!” She cheered, padding down the hallway into our room. I took my time eating, waiting for everyone else to change into their bathing suits so I could change by myself. 

I chose a triangle top that had a multicolor geo-print on it, and bright orange bottoms. I grabbed my beach bag, tossing in a book, my phone, and my headphones so I could keep solemn while still being family oriented.  
Once we were all sun-blocked, my dad putting on 10 SPF because he said, “the suns already done his damage on me,” we started the journey to the beach. 

“…And I want you to make me a mermaid too dad.” I caught the end of Melanie’s sentence, seeing my dad roll his eyes in exasperation. 

“We’ll see.” He said, stopping at a clear patch of sand. There weren’t that many people on the beach, but still enough that it was loud. The lifeguards were still on duty, a golf cart parked behind their chair and an older man giving the others direction. A couple of families with little kids were set up sporadically around us. I smiled, remembering when Melanie and I were that young. Except our day was spent throwing sand at each other. “How about here?” Mom nodded and we set up our chairs. 

“I’m gonna go down to the ocean.” I said, snatching my book from my bag and dragging my chair with me. My sister had already made dad make her some kind of sea creature in the sand and my mother was lying on her fold-up chair. I was pretty sure she was already sleeping. 

The ocean was cold, but it didn’t take me long to get used to it. I settled in my chair, stretching my feet out. A wave came up and covered my feet. It felt so good. I relaxed in my chair and opened my book. I was in love with this moment; unlike I had ever felt about any before. 

I flew through my book. It had only been about ten minutes and I was already a good two chapters in. If I had it my way, I would sit here forever, with the waves coming up to splash my feet and no one to bother me. 

“High tides coming.” A deep voice spoke from behind, startling me. My book slid through my hands, hitting off my thigh and sliding right off, but before it could hit the water, hands that weren’t mine reached down and snatched it up. “That was close!” He chuckled. 

I stood from my chair, still rattled in the first place. “You almost made me ruin my book.” I shot at the stranger, staring at my book in his hands and reaching out my own, waiting for hi to hand it over. He was wearing red shorts that said Beach Patrol, and when I finally looked up, I realized that he wasn’t a stranger at all. 

“Hey! I know you!” Harry said cheerfully. “I saw you yesterday.” He was smiling wide, as if he had done nothing wrong. I suddenly was reminded of Blondey, and her brutal honesty. 

“Oh, yeah, that was me.” I snorted, grabbing my book from his hands without permission. 

He smirked. “I’m Harry.” Extending his right arm, he wiggled his fingers as I hugged my book tight against my body, covering up my chest. Now that I was seeing him, shirtless, too, I really saw how attractive he was. His hair resembled a chestnut in the sun, and his eyes, although he was squinting, I swore I could see the sea reflecting hues of greens and blues throughout them. I caught myself before I was staring for too long and met my hand with his, shaking it. 

“Y/N.” I told him, licking my lips. I could taste salt on them even though I hadn’t gone into the ocean. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said with a shy grin. “It’s about to be high tide so you might get a little more wet if you stay there for too long.” His eyes went wide as he said the words, embarrassed. “I mean, you know with the waves coming in and everything-“ 

I started laughing out loud, cutting him off, but earning a chuckle from him. “I knew what you meant.” I clutched my book even tighter, as if it was possible. “Thanks for, uh, catching my book.” 

“You’re welcome. Wouldn’t want to ruin a good read.” Harry’s lips twisted up into a half-smile. “So are you here on senior trip?” I had to stop myself from falling over. Lifeguards at the beach don’t talk to girls like me. They talk to girls like Blondey. And I wasn’t anywhere near Blondey. 

“I wish.” I huffed. “Family vacation.” 

“And you’re not happy about that?” 

I shook my head and glanced down at my feet. Another wave had come up, this one much colder. “My mom dragged me here. The last thing I want to do before I leave for college is spend more annoying time with my family.”

This made Harry laugh and I felt triumphant. “I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

“You haven’t met them.” I rolled my eyes, jokingly. 

“Well if you ever want to not spend time with them, I get this beach for the week.” Was he seriously asking me out? 

“What about that girl from yesterday? Your girlfriend.” This too, made Harry laugh, but a little too much, that it made me embarrassed for even saying anything. 

“Who that girl yesterday?” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, and then shook his head, making a piece of hair fall in front of his face. Harry reached up and tucked it behind his ear. “She’s just a friend.” 

Now I could feel my cheeks heat up, becoming red not because of the sun, but because how much of an idiot I was to assume that. It’s not every day you make a fool of yourself in front of a hot lifeguard. Let alone one that was voluntarily talking to me. 

“I hope you take me up on my offer.” He was smirking now, making me blush. 

I dragged my lip against my teeth, giggling. “Maybe.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never said I hated it.” I told him, playing up the mystery. “I just didn’t want to come with my family.” I shrugged. 
> 
> “Can I ask why?” It baffled me that he was curious about my personal life. I pictured this going in a much different direction, not one where we were having a decent conversation two days in a row. 
> 
> I shrugged yet again. “I don’t know.” Tilting my head to the side, I found myself looking at him, finally. I was right he was staring at me. I tried to read his eyes, see what he was trying to get out of this, but I couldn’t tell. All I could see was a girl staring right back at me, one that I almost didn’t recognize. “I had this big dream about my last summer before college.” I felt myself getting sentimental, my legs folding over the other. “I wanted to go on all these road trips, have a senior trip with my friends. A summer that I never wanted to forget, you know?” His eyes trailed down to my lips, watching me speak, and then followed back up to meet mine, nodding slightly.
> 
> “I know exactly what you mean.” He told me with a shy smile.

“Will you please just tell us who won the game already?” Mom pleaded, putting her golf club back on the rack.   
“Still counting!” Dad shot back, focus in his eyes as he dragged he pencil down the paper, totaling up all of our mini golf scores. We stopped at the exit desk, the old man grinning at us from his glasses.   
“Well, who gets the free ticket?” He asked, holding out the One Free Game ticket. Dad handed over the paper, still keeping his mouth shut. He used the pencil to point at the name, the old man reading it off. “Y/N!”   
I stared at them all. “Me? I won?”  
The man laughed, “You got four holes in one! That’s pretty good on this course. People always end up storming off without finishing it.”   
I made a face that made everyone laugh, taking the ticket from the man.   
“Thanks.” I told him, following the rest of my family back to the car. We had cooked dinner in the condo, chicken and rice, and decided to have a night of mini golf. I was going to try and get out of it, but when I saw the look on mom’s face, her excitement for the family night, I couldn’t do it.   
“I can’t believe you won.” Melanie pouted next to me in the back seat.   
“Don’t be such a sore loser.” I poked my tongue out at her, mom turned around and giving us “the look” (the one that told us to shut up before we started arguing).   
I was silent the rest of the ride home, thinking about Harry. I wondered what time he got off work, if he was still at the beach. I wanted to mentally slap myself for thinking about him so much. But even though I barely knew him, I somehow missed him. I wanted to see him; I looked forward to it.   
When we got to the condo, I exchanged my converse for a pair of flip-flops, and met mom in her room. “Is it ok if I go down to the beach for a little bit?” I asked. “I want to look for shells.” I lied. It was true I wanted to look for someone, though.   
“Yeah. Bring your phone just in case, though.” She told me smiling. I turned to exit when she said, “I love you.”   
I smiled back at her, “Love you too, thanks.”   
I got to the beach in record timing, walking straight to the lifeguard shelter that was empty. I felt defeat. I walked to the shore, kicking off my flippies and putting my feet in the water. It felt even better then it did yesterday.   
“There you are.” It was Harry. I knew it. I knew his voice now and he wasn’t scaring me this time.   
I twisted around, my feet sinking below a layer of sand and I began to wobble. Harry reached out, taking my elbow in his hand, holding it firmly. “Whoa there.”   
“Thanks.” I muttered, walking out the water so I wouldn’t risk falling.   
Harry followed. “Why does it seem like I’m always helping you with something.” He asked with a playful grin.   
I lifted a shoulder, “I don’t know, you tell me.” We shared a laugh.   
“I didn’t see you today.” Harry said, the sun was setting so perfectly it made him look like an angel. “Here at the beach, I mean.” There was a sparkle in his eyes that I could stare into all day.   
“That’s because I wasn’t here.” I joked, showing my teeth in a toothy grin. He poked his tongue at the corner of his mouth and I watched, as it stayed right behind his bottom row of teeth.   
“Very funny.” Harry’s hands found their way to his hips. His shorts were sitting low on his waist, shirt lifted ever so slightly that I could see an ounce of skin.  
I grinned at him. “We went shopping today. At those outlets by the highway?”   
“Oh, Tanger! I’ve been there.” He told me with a nod of his head. I gazed out to the ocean, feeling a certain awkward tension rise between us. “Still hating the beach?” He asked, voice hopeful. In a split second, I decided to sit on the soft spot of sand under my feet, spreading my legs out toward the shore. Harry, who contemplated for a minute, quickly joined me, propping up his legs and placing his elbows on his knees. I could tell his was looking at me, I could feel his gaze lingering over me. I wanted to stare back at him, but I didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.   
“I never said I hated it.” I told him, playing up the mystery. “I just didn’t want to come with my family.” I shrugged.   
“Can I ask why?” It baffled me that he was curious about my personal life. I pictured this going in a much different direction, not one where we were having a decent conversation two days in a row.   
I shrugged yet again. “I don’t know.” Tilting my head to the side, I found myself looking at him, finally. I was right he was staring at me. I tried to read his eyes, see what he was trying to get out of this, but I couldn’t tell. All I could see was a girl staring right back at me, one that I almost didn’t recognize. “I had this big dream about my last summer before college.” I felt myself getting sentimental, my legs folding over the other. “I wanted to go on all these road trips, have a senior trip with my friends. A summer that I never wanted to forget, you know?” His eyes trailed down to my lips, watching me speak, and then followed back up to meet mine, nodding slightly.  
“I know exactly what you mean.” He told me with a shy smile. “I thought about going to a summer program, but I realized I would rather be here. Spend every day on the beach.” He said with a chuckle. Suddenly, I realized I didn’t even know how old he was or what he was doing with his life.   
“So are you off to school in the fall?”   
“No,” Harry shook his head. “I decided to go to community after last year.”   
“What happened last year?” This was the deepest conversation I had ever had with someone I only knew in under a week.   
Harry smirked, “Too many parties.” Something told me there was way more to the story, but I wasn’t in the mood to pry any further. I felt like I was in the wrong league for this, for him. “I’m staying home so I can work with my dad at his shop and still go to school. Do you know what you’re majoring in?”   
I laughed loudly, tossing my head back. “Nope. I have no idea.”   
He smiled. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. The first year is all about transition.” He moved his hand and it brushed along my thigh, making me shiver. “Don’t party too hard though.” He warned, voice on the edge of a joke.   
“Or what?” I asked, our eyes gazing into each other’s.   
Harry placed his hands behind his back, leaning over so that our shoulders were touching. “You’ll end up like me.” His voice was low, but he ended it with a chuckle, making me blush all over. I turned my head slightly, swallowing hard, our noses were just a centimeter away, my mouth watering, my breath hitching in my throat. I felt myself leaning in toward him, inching slowly closer and closer to him.   
I couldn’t bring myself to do it.   
I cleared my throat, blinking my eyes to bring me back to reality. My body shifted back to it’s original spot, but I wasn’t comfortable. I was embarrassed, my cheeks were flushed, palms sweaty and probably full of sand now. I took another hard swallow, turning completely away from Harry. I licked my lips, wondering what would have happened in the second where I would have let his lips touched mine.   
They were so close.   
“If you want to,” Harry started speaking first, thankfully. I don’t think my mind was working properly right now. “A couple of the lifeguards are having a party tomorrow down the beach, and if you want to, you know, come, you can.” I found myself, although I couldn’t formulate any words, smiling at his invitation. When I didn’t say anything, he continued, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to or if you already have plans. I would just like you to go.”   
“With you?” I was shocked that the words had left my mouth, my tongue still trembling from apprehension. I looked back at Harry, my eyes scaling all over his face.   
Harry nodded. If this was a sick joke, I was definitely falling for it.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you kiss me yesterday?” The question made my entire face turn red. I swallowed uncomfortably, breaking our longing stare. 
> 
> “I-“ Harry laughed quietly. “I don’t know.” I looked down at my empty cup, pushing the sides in and out, each time it made a cracking noise. 
> 
> “Did you want to?” I swallowed again. I felt the long shift, but it was just Harry scooting over, making my nerves feel like spikes through my skin. My lips folded inward, so my teeth were grazing both of. It was also to keep from saying something too stupid. He shifted closer to me again, this time our knees bumping together. There go the spikes again. My eyes shot to his knee, then carefully, and slowly, they trailed up his leg, to his arm, his shoulder, and quickly I found myself engulfed in the beauty of his eyes. 
> 
> This time, I voluntarily leaned closer to him. I wasn’t going to stop myself. I wasn’t going to ruin it. Have fun, I remembered mom telling me. This was me having fun.

By the time I had walked back last night, my mom was furious with me. I had stayed on the beach talking with Harry. We talked about everything. I felt like he knew more about me then my friends did. Which when I checked my phone for the eighth time in the matter of ten minutes, there was no message from. I texted them earlier in the group, but they didn’t reply. When I checked Instagram, there was a picture of them at a bon fire. Nice to know they were still living up their summer.   
“Who was that boy?” She asked, anger shooting through her voice. I blinked at her, unsure of what to even say, or how to describe him, if I even wanted to speak his name to her. She was sitting on the couch, cup of coffee in her hands. The caffeine didn’t have any effect on her. She could drink it right before she went to bed and have the best sleep ever.   
“Uh,” I started, the moment leaving my lips before I could have another second to think about it. She was literally going to kill me. I was ready for her to throw me off the deck and laugh when I hit the ground.   
“I’m not stupid Y/N.” She leaned forward, placing her mug on the table and leaning her elbows on her knees, glancing down at her fingers. “If you thought so-“   
“I know you’re not Mom.” I cut her off, clearing my throat. Of course I was going to tell her, my secret was exposed now. Not that I had much of a secret to keep.   
“Is he cute?” She asked, making me gaze at her in shock.   
“What?”   
Before I knew it she patted the seat next to me, and I told her everything I knew about him, except the detail that he practically got kicked off of his college campus. Even more surprising, she told me to have fun. But of course to be safe, too. If my dad knew, now that would be a different story.   
She had told me about the time she met my father, how all it took was a simple motion and dedication. She kissed my cheek goodnight and I smiled to myself, thinking about the possibility of unknowing what the future would hold, but taking it one day at a time.   
“Mom can I talk to you for a second?” I asked her when we were at the beach. Four days in and I was still no where near used to the heat, or the sand that always somehow found its way in my bathing suit and my hair, even my mouth. It wasn’t like I was sticking my head in it.   
I glanced at Melanie and dad in the ocean. They were definitely the fish in the family. Mom said she didn’t like how cold it was, or the chance of seeing some sort of water creature. “Yeah, of course.” She perked her head up, her visor shading most of her face.   
I moved a chair over, my dad’s; the seating always goes Melanie, mom, dad, and then me. “So, tonight,” Her eyes squinted and I wasn’t sure if it was because of her anticipation or the sun in her eyes. “Harry, um,” I started playing with my fingers, tapping my thumbs together, “He invited me to this thing.” By the time I finally got that out, it had been an entire two minutes. And when you’re counting the seconds, it takes forever.   
“Oh did he?” I saw the smirk spread on her face, but looked away quickly enough to not catch her face afterwards. Even though she knew about him, I felt that the situation was delicate, and any poking or probing at it would make it go closer and closer to breaking.   
“Yeah.” I stated, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. I wiggled my feet in the dry sand, digging them as far as I could under the surface of the sun.   
“What is this thing specifically?” She asked, leaning back in her chair like she was giving up on the subject.   
I swallowed hard. “A party.”   
She took a deep breath, chest rising and falling slowly and waited forever to speak, killing me with anxiety. “It’s your vacation, too.” She sighed and I turned my head to look at her, seeing that she had the same idea. “Y/N I just want you to have fun and be happy.” Mom reached forward, grabbing my knee and giving it a squeeze. “You can go.” She finished, smiling at me.   
“Really?” I wondered what she really thought about it, if she was just saying it to make me happy, or if she really meant it.   
Mom nodded and placed her hand back in her lap. “Yeah, have fun. You’re only this young once.” Her smile was genuine, her eyes kind and loving. I almost wanted to cry from how amazing she was being.   
“Thank you.” I told her honestly, getting up and bending down to give her a quick hug. When we parted, I looked down at the beach, seeing dad shaking off his hair. “But what about dad?” If it were him who I’d come back to, I would probably be sent on the next flight home. Or locked in my room here.   
Mom chuckled, “I’ll handle him.”   
Eagerly, I padded through the sand to the lifeguard chair. Just as he said last night, Harry was sitting on the edge of the chair, legs swinging back an forth, head tossed back, showing off his collarbones, his shoulders, his arms, his everything.   
After our almost kiss last night, I was surprised I could talk normally in front of him. “Hey.” My lips formed a wide smile as I propped myself against the beam.   
Harry looked over at me through his sunglasses, smile matching mine. “Well hello there.” He said playfully, hopping onto his feet. I could feel something different inside of me, something that gave me the boost I needed to stand before him right now.   
“So about tonight…”  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest, “Can you go? To the party I mean?”   
I nodded, smirking. “Yeah, I can go.”  
~~  
“I’ll see you later.” I told my mom, sticking my head in her bedroom door. It was 6:57, and Harry told me to meet him in front of the building at 7.   
Mom hurried over to me, giving me a tight hug. “Oh, have fun, ok? And please be careful.” I nodded in understanding. “Please be back by 10.” Wow. That was a stretch of time. She stuck a key to the condo in my pocket and asked me three times if I had my phone and money just in case I need it. And after telling her three times, four just for good measure, that I did, I snuck out before my dad could stop me. Although I was pretty sure mom told him what was going on, because at dinner, he gave me a look that said, “I know all your secrets.” Even though I still wasn’t sure what those secrets were.   
Tapping my foot on the sidewalk, I watched as cars came and gone. Harry didn’t tell me what car he drove so any one that drove and looked like it was going to stop made me anxious.   
Finally, a green jeep with barely any roofing or even door for that matter drove up. And I had never been more excited to see his mop of hair. He had the same sunglasses on from earlier, showing me the same smile that I would never get sick of. “Hop in!” He yelled over the music, some alternative rock stuff I knew my friends at home would turn off the second I would put it on. “Ready?” He asked.   
I put my seatbelt on and giggled at him. I was almost too excited for the night. By the time we got there, I had completely forgotten that Harry was the only person I knew here and I immediately stiffened up. The party was on the beach, down the road quite a bit, and there were logs set up in different places, a fire going in what seemed to be like the center of the party, everyone was mainly gathered there with a few stragglers scattered around.   
Right away I spotted Blondey. I didn’t care to ask her name or ask someone else for it. She was all over some other blonde kid, literally, sitting on his lap, arms around his neck and laughing at something he said. Probably something stupid.   
“Come on.” Harry noticed that I stopped walking right after we got out of the car. He was walking back to me now, and I was beginning to feel safe again. “Everyone’s cool.” He winked at me, showing a reassuring grin. I took a deep breath, but one that he couldn’t really see, and we walked over to the group.   
“Harry!” I recognized the guy from the grocery store with the same girl they were all with. “My my, who’s this?” His eyes fell to me and I tried my hardest to not to look nervous.   
“This is Y/N.” Harry introduced. “Y/N, this is David.” Harry and David. Weirdly enough, you could tell they knew each other since birth.   
“Are you a lifeguard too?” I asked and David smirked, glancing at Harry and then back at me.   
David gave a slight shake of his head. “Nope!” I wasn’t sure if he was more excited about not being a lifeguard, or hiding his sadness for the matter. “I was incapable of passing the test. Harry here beat me by a mile.”   
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to me, “Do you want a drink?” His eyes shot to the keg near the fire.   
“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”   
He licked his lips, “Not at all.” Turning to David he said, “Don’t be too harsh, alright?”   
I wasn’t sure what he meant, but when he left, I was even surer that I was out of my league here. Everyone belonged here; they lived here for heavens sake. I was just a traveler. I didn’t know where I was going, or what I was doing with my life. David tried talking to me about the beach and I kept the conversation simple. What unsettled me even more was watching Blondey march over to Harry at the keg. Just the way she waked angered me for reasons I couldn’t explain. He turned with two cups in his hands, leaving Blondey behind, staring at him in pure fear and shock. I couldn’t help but smile, feeling some sore of triumph.   
When Harry returned, stretching out a red cup to me, I took it with a grin. He side-eye David and he scurried away, leaving just the two of us. I took a big gulp. “David didn’t torture you, did he?” Harry asked with sympathy in his voice.   
I chuckled, glancing down at my drink. “No, he didn’t.”   
This didn’t seem real. It felt like a dream I was bound to wake up from sooner or later.   
We spent the next hour on the log near by, only going through one drink and not bothering to get up for another. I was perfectly content with him; he made me forget about the fact that I only knew him, now David too, amongst the large group. He made me feel like I belonged here. I felt the same way I did last night, the feelings bubbling throughout my body.   
“Can I ask you something?” Harry chimed after we had just finished laughing about someone trying to do a keg stand, but failing miserably.   
My gaze met his, and I quickly felt the mood darken, a completely different feeling. His eyes were serious, staring deep into mine. “Mhm.” I hummed quietly.   
“Why didn’t you kiss me yesterday?” The question made my entire face turn red. I swallowed uncomfortably, breaking our longing stare.   
“I-“ Harry laughed quietly. “I don’t know.” I looked down at my empty cup, pushing the sides in and out, each time it made a cracking noise.   
“Did you want to?” I swallowed again. I felt the long shift, but it was just Harry scooting over, making my nerves feel like spikes through my skin. My lips folded inward, so my teeth were grazing both of. It was also to keep from saying something too stupid. He shifted closer to me again, this time our knees bumping together. There go the spikes again. My eyes shot to his knee, then carefully, and slowly, they trailed up his leg, to his arm, his shoulder, and quickly I found myself engulfed in the beauty of his eyes.   
This time, I voluntarily leaned closer to him. I wasn’t going to stop myself. I wasn’t going to ruin it. Have fun, I remembered mom telling me. This was me having fun.   
“Do you want to kiss me, now?” I found myself asking, licking my lips at the anticipation of feeling his colliding with mine. He didn’t speak, although I could see his head nodding a little before his nose was touching mine. Oh… when it happened, when his lips were connected with mine, I felt like I was floating on cloud nine, not cloud 90.   
My hand reached to cup his face, his touched the outside of my thigh, pulling my legs closer to his. I had never been kissed like this before. With full force, full power, full emotion. I was losing my mind, but in the best way possible.   
When he finally pulled away, after so long my lips were beginning to hurt, our hands were still on the other, unable to, neither wanting to, pull away. Harry’s Adam apple quivered. “I’m gonna, um, get another drink.” His mumbled, hand leaving my thigh to grab my cup.   
He left without another word, leaving me to gather myself. I touched my hand to my lips, but the feeling wasn’t remotely the same. In fact, I missed the touch of his.   
“Hey.” I heard her voice, and cringed. Blondey was actually walking toward me. Boy, what an honor. “I met you the other day.” She said like she was the nicest person in the world. “I’m Serena.” She said it like I should have already known her name.   
To me she was still Blondey. And a bitch. “Oh right.” There was an awkward tension between us. I surely wasn’t going to start the conversation.   
“He just sealed the deal.” She warned, her voice was like a snake. A sneaky little snake.   
“What are you talking about?” I demanded.   
She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and moving her weigh to one side. “The bet.”  
“What bet?” I was clueless, but it felt like my world was crumbling. I should have seen it coming. I didn’t belong here.   
“The bet he made with David.” She told me matter-of-factly. “The first girl they seal the deal with that person wins. Looks like Harry beat David.” I stared at her, no my eyes were glaring at her. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn’t say something I’d regret.  
Harry came back, the cup in his hand. “What’s wrong?” He sounded concerned, but I wouldn’t believe anything that came out of his mouth.   
“Can you just take me home please?” I asked, but it came out more of a demand. Harry shut his mouth, staring at me like I was crazy. I probably was for thinking something like this could happen with out a crack in the seam. I didn’t belong in this world of people.   
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yes!” I yelled, glaring at him just like I did with Serena. I let out a shaky breath. “Just take me back.” I avoided his touch, his eyes, him, and I planned on it for the ride home and the entire rest of the week.   
The dream had turned into a nightmare.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry picked his head up, grinning at me. His hand stretched out and I could see that he was holding a single flower, a pink one with tons of petals. “For you.” He said, still grinning like a two year old. I felt myself blush, but I didn’t want to. 
> 
> I cleared my throat. “How did you find me?” That was my first question, even though I had a million more running through my head. 
> 
> Nervously, Harry slowly pulled back his hand with the flower. My eyes transferred from the flower and then at him. A part of me wanted to take it out of his hand and throw it on the ground and rip all of its pretty petals from it. But the other part, wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. It wanted to relieve the pressure of my lips on his and stay there for as long as I needed to feel ok again.

“Are you ready to talk to me about last night yet?” It was the third time mom had been in my room. The first was to see if I was going to join them at the beach for the day, which I declined. The second, was her making sure if I was all right, which I mumbled a yes into my pillow. Now this time, she was ready to get to the bottom of my sulking. The comforter was over my head, keeping the sun out of my eyes and mostly everyone away, until she came over and ripped it off.   
“Why did you do that?” I whined, my eyes sensitive to the light, and stuck my head under my pillow like an ostrich. I felt the bed sink by my feet.   
“Did you drink last night?” One cup.   
“No.” I groaned into the mattress, holding my hand over the pillow.   
“Then why are you being so cranky?” She asked, her hand reaching up to console my back. “Did you get your period?” She whispered.   
“Ugh!” I groaned again, tossing the pillow off my head. “No!” I exaggerated the word, making it sound like I said “Noah,” instead. She laughed, earning a straight glare from me.   
“Come on,” Her voice became soft, like her motherly intentions were showing on her sleeve. “You can tell me.” I felt like I was four again, when I was crying and should would coo me and ask what was wrong, then I would sob some more, trying to get the words out. Back then id didn’t understand what nightmares were, but now I was living in one. “You came home earlier then I thought you would.” She finished with a chuckle, removing her hand from my back.   
“I just didn’t want to go out.” I told her after a pause. “ I changed my mind.” Looking away from her, my eyes found their way to my phone. I was searching for something, a sign maybe, but having very little luck finding one.   
She didn’t say anything; just gazed at me with those sad eyes and I knew she wished she could fix everything for me. I wished she could, too. “Ok.” She sighed, glancing at the door, and then back at me. “We’ll be back in a bit. If you would like to join us, you know where we’ll be.” For the past few days we had tried to keep the same spot on the sand, close enough to the lifeguard’s chair so I could watch Harry admiringly.   
I was relieved she wasn’t making me go. Harry was the last person I wanted to see right now. I watched her leave and her sad grin she flashed me before she shut the door. My plan for the entire day was to sulk in my lonesome, apparently the only thing I was good at doing.   
I spent an hour trying to find something good on TV, but again, I wasn’t have any good luck. I picked up my phone, waiting for the third day in a row for a text from my friends. Now I was really feeling alone. I kept thinking about the time I would be having if I would have staying home instead of coming here. It would probably be better then getting your heart broken by someone you’ve only known for four days.   
Just as I was fixing myself another bowl of cereal, there was a loud knock out the door that sounded impatient. “Hello?” I yelled. I wondered if it was mom, coming to check on me, or Melanie coming to get something. There was a pattern of three knocks that followed the silence. “Hello?” I asked again, getting a little nervous. I set the box of Cookie Crisp on the counter, strolling across the hallway to the door. Even though the TV was on in the room over, I felt an unsteady quiet and it made me feel flustered. When I unlocked the door, I took a deep breath, and when I opened it, the breath caught in my throat. I was frozen in my place.   
Harry picked his head up, grinning at me. His hand stretched out and I could see that he was holding a single flower, a pink one with tons of petals. “For you.” He said, still grinning like a two year old. I felt myself blush, but I didn’t want to.   
I cleared my throat. “How did you find me?” That was my first question, even though I had a million more running through my head.   
Nervously, Harry slowly pulled back his hand with the flower. My eyes transferred from the flower and then at him. A part of me wanted to take it out of his hand and throw it on the ground and rip all of its pretty petals from it. But the other part, wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. It wanted to relieve the pressure of my lips on his and stay there for as long as I needed to feel ok again.   
“I have my ways.” I stared at him blankly, my hand still on the door as a barricade, keeping him out of the condo, and out of my heart. He blinked, “I asked the desk. Told them I was delivering pizza.” He told me with a chuckle. “They didn’t even ask where the pizza ways.” The flower twisted around between his two fingers.   
“Oh.” I almost forgot that I was trying to avoid him. He stuck out the flower again, urging me to take it. My heart was breaking as I watched it sit in front of my face. If I took it, I’m not sure what would happen, but I knew if I didn’t, he would leave and I probably wouldn’t see him another time before I left.   
“Look,” His tone was serious, no laughing matter here. “I know what Serena said to you.” Up until now I planned on keeping her name as Blondey. My hand was sweaty as I clutched the door. Harry shook his head. “I should have told her to buzz off.”   
“I was a bet.” I spat at him, surprised as myself for the words. “Is that a lie?”  
Harry was silent, glancing down at his feet, and I felt right not to take the flower.   
“Please just go. I was stupid to think anything could really happen between us.” My voice was sad, disappointment shooting through my veins. I started to shut the door. “I shouldn’t have been so damn stupid.”   
His foot stopped the door with a loud thud. “You’re not stupid.” He boomed and I felt scared. “I’m the stupid one.” Now, he placed his hand on the door, the one free of the flower. “I didn’t even agree to the bet.” He told me. “It was David’s idea. I didn’t even say I would do it. He just assumed-“  
“You know what happens when you assume.” I cut him off, and he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. “You make and ass out of you and me.”   
Harry ran his tongue along his bottom row of teeth. “I should have told you.” He admitted. I nodded, this time it was my turn to glance at the ground. “I’m sorry.” As the words left his lips, I felt my tense shoulders loosen.   
“I just…I don’t know what to say.” I said softly, nibbling on the inside of my mouth. I looked at the flower still in his other hand and before I could thin about it, I reached my hand out and took it, watching his eyes perk up, ends of his mouth twisting up to a shy grin.   
“When do you leave?” He asked sadly. For a brief moment, I forgot that I wasn’t already home.   
“Two days.” I revealed and he pursed his lips.   
His eyes watched mine, narrowing in with a devious smile. “Don’t make any plans tomorrow night.” He told me.   
“I can’t just-“ I began, but he started laughing, making me stop in embarrassment.   
“It’s your vacation too, Y/N.” Hearing him say the same words as my mother made me shiver, but when he said my name, my heart sank into my stomach. “Trust me,” he said, “you won’t regret it.”


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of us on the sand was a table set up with a white table clothe covering it. “This…” I started to speak, but as I single rose on the table, a candle in the center, I honestly couldn’t find the words. I glanced down that Harry’s hand holding mine, my memory replaying of the night we kissed and how perfectly my body felt next to his, touching him, feeling him. “You did all this?” My arm was stretched in front of me, Harry was on the other end, stopping and turning to look over his shoulder. There was a happy grin on his face, making me feel wanted. 
> 
> He nodded and I felt a tug at my hand, he was pulling me forward to the table. “Guilty.” 
> 
> “Why?” Instead of walking to the table, I walked to him, closing the gap between us, my chest touching his. 
> 
> Harry shrugged, “I wanted to.” He humored, “Think of it as my apology.”

I was already on trial number four, trying to bulk up the courage to ask mom to let me hang out with Harry tonight. I wasn’t sure how it was gonna work, being that yesterday I spent most of the morning sad, and then the rest of the day I was anxious, practically ripping out my cuticles.   
“Is everything alright?” Dad asked me as we sat at dinner.   
“Hm?” He startled me, my fingers stopped their picking and my eyes shot to his, mouth parting. I was sure I looked like a confused puppy dog. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I blinked a few times, realizing his question and that I was entirely capable of answering it. He didn’t ask me for the rest of the night. Maybe mom whispered to him that I was on my period, even though I wasn’t, he seemed to always back off from talking to me when I was.   
I held the flower that Harry gave me yesterday, as I got ready for a late lunch with my family I anticipated the night ahead of me.   
Maybe he would take me on a walk, so cliché for the beach, but nonetheless romantic. Maybe he would take me in his car and we would drive around until we would run out of gas, or get lost somewhere. I would love to get lost with him.   
But I still had no way of going. I had to convince my mom that it was a good idea for me to ditch family interaction after 6pm so I could spend the evening with Harry, just like he told me yesterday. He said he’d pick me up at 6 sharp, and there was no way I’d be late for that.   
She was alone, my mom, standing on the balcony with her Kindle. I hoped she was calm enough that I wouldn’t upset her. “Hey mum.” I said, slipping through the glass door, trying not to make too much sound. “I need a favor.” There was no way of easing into this one now. I’d have to use my get out of jail free card. She looked up from her device, waiting for me to continue. I wondered how mad she would be. I sucked in a breath. “Harry,” it was so weird to say his name in front of her like we knew him back home, “asked me to go out with him tonight.” There it went in one fast breath, “You know, since this is pretty much our last night.” Tomorrow night at about 1 am we’d be hitting the road. Dad decided on a much earlier leave time so we’d beat some traffic on the highway. I hoped he was right.   
I could read the contemplation in my eyes. She had to think me brave for asking so much of her this week. If anything I’ve found her more receptive when we’re here then when we’re at home. I guess it comes with the territory.   
“Oh did he?” She toyed, looking back down at her kindle.   
“Yeah.” I tapped my fingers on the railing; looking down at the beach to see if I could see that familiar friendly mop of hair I had come to know so well, almost better then myself, this week.   
“Does that mean you’ll be missing dinner?”   
I gulped. “Possibly.” Nibbling on my bottom lip, I gazed out at the water. I realized that I would actually miss this place when we finally left. Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed her shrug and then sigh, place her kindle on the table and give me her full, undivided attention.   
“I want you home at 10, just like last time.” A heavy weight lifted off my shoulders and I immediately lunged forward to encase my arms around her.   
“Mom you’re the greatest, you know that?” I told her, elated. “I really don’t’ know what I would have done without you this week.”   
She grinned at me with a playful smile, “And you wanted to stay with your friends, pfffft.”   
~  
“I know about three places total here so if you’re trying to surprise me, it’s probably going to work.” That was undoubted fact as Harry pulled into what looked like a deserted beach house. There was a single, long driveway, the roof looked to be half removed and there was no front door. “But if you’re also trying to scare me, just know that it’s working.” I warned him as the lights to his Jeep shut off.   
Harry had picked me up at 6 sharp, just like he promised. On the way he asked if I was hungry and when I responded yes, he said good. Which gave away the point of this date, but it felt so good to be with him that I could care less what we did.   
I heard Harry laugh at me and I joined him in front of his car. With his hand extended towards me, he wiggled his fingers. Without guessing, I attached my hand to his like a missing puzzle piece fitting together for the first time in a long time, and let him lead the way. We walked through the house, not around it, which would have been much easier, but through the emptiness and abandonment of the house. Right in the back, as if we just stepped into paradise that didn’t exist before, was a small beach and the ocean. The person who lived here before must have died of gazing at a beautiful scene every day. I know I would.   
In front of us on the sand was a table set up with a white table clothe covering it. “This…” I started to speak, but as I single rose on the table, a candle in the center, I honestly couldn’t find the words. I glanced down that Harry’s hand holding mine, my memory replaying of the night we kissed and how perfectly my body felt next to his, touching him, feeling him. “You did all this?” My arm was stretched in front of me, Harry was on the other end, stopping and turning to look over his shoulder. There was a happy grin on his face, making me feel wanted.   
He nodded and I felt a tug at my hand, he was pulling me forward to the table. “Guilty.”   
“Why?” Instead of walking to the table, I walked to him, closing the gap between us, my chest touching his.   
Harry shrugged, “I wanted to.” He humored, “Think of it as my apology.”   
“What if I already forgave you?” I asked him under my breath. I forgave him yesterday, I just didn’t tell him that. I knew as soon as he explained what happened that I was gonna forgive him, I knew it as soon as I opened the damn door and saw him standing on the other side.  
I licked my lips, staring up at him through the minimal space there was between us. I really wanted to kiss him again. My lips were aching with the need for it.   
Harry grabbed both of my hands in his, taking a step back. There was that feeling between us that told me I had known him for years, not only days. I was so comfortable with him…everything just sensed so right.   
“Come on.” In that moment, I thought he was going to close that space between us and allow for our lips to mesh together again, but he pulled me over to the table, pulling out my chair for me and pushing it in like a true gentleman. I thanked him and watched with delight in my eyes as he took the seat across from me.   
I had to give him all the credit in the world. On the table, there was a silver covering on each of our plates, a wine glass filled with a sparkling deep red liquid. I smiled to myself wondering how he got his hands on all of this. “I really can’t believe you did this.” I admitted, looking down at the silver covering.   
“Well believe it.” Harry cackled, “Because it’s happening.” He reached over, removing the silver and revealing a concoction I didn’t recognize. “Before you go wondering what’s in it, don’t ask.” He warned me with a smirk, “I didn’t make it.”   
“So you cheated.” I laughed at him trying to explain it to me.   
“No.” He rebutted, out smiles were both wide, both genuine, both so real. “I ordered it from the best place in town, their most popular dish.”   
“You definitely cheated.” Playfully rolling my eyes, I shot him a look that made him laugh as well.   
“Alright,” He said, “So I cheated a little bit. But hey, you can’t blame me for wanting to impress you.” His tone became serious, lower then when we were just joking. “I really want you to know how sorry I am about what happened.”   
I shook my head, not wanting to talk about this any longer. “Harry,” I began, gazing at him in certainty. Reaching across the table, I stretched out my hand, wanting him to hold it. When he did, I was determined to make him remember me in some way when I was gone. “I never thought I would meet anyone like you while I was here, and now that I have, I never want to leave.” Without saying another word, I stood from the chair, rushing over to him and plopping down on his lap. My hands found their way around his neck. It felt so good to be alone with him and to have him all to myself.   
I stared at him for an affectionate moment, my tenacious grip on him pulling his head to mine. I secured my lips to his. Oh, how I’ve missed that feeling. His hands were on my waist, pulling our bodies closer together as if it was possible.   
This was so much different then our first kiss that night everything went wrong. This felt free and easy, everything was so vivid when my lips were colliding with his. I enjoyed every second of tangling my hands with his strands of hair, I considered melting right then because his touch was so warm and close to my heart. Everything that Harry did, he was so passionate about it, and I admired that in him. Even his kisses were riveting. My heart was thumping into my feet just thinking about it.   
He hummed into my mouth, a tender sound of content, and pulled my throbbing lips away from his, our foreheads leaning against each other’s. “This might be crazy,” He started to say, licking his swollen pink lips. “But I’ve thought about you every day since I first saw you. I just had to know you, had to see what it was like for you to say my name.” It was funny he mentioned this, because I swooned every time he said mine. “I’m so glad I met you this week Y/N.” There was the swoon, and an internal awe coming from my side.   
A sad grin spread across my face because after tomorrow, I probably wouldn’t ever hear him say my name again. “That’s definitely crazy.” I told him with a sad chuckle. My hands now gripped either side of his face, bridges of our noses touching. Harry smirked. “But,” I lifted my face from his, getting a good look at his eyes, they were a glimmering emerald, looking as if a sheen ocean water had resided in them. I don’t know what I would do once I wasn’t able to get lost in them any longer. “I feel the same way.”   
Harry tilted his head to give my lips one lasting kiss before pulling away and smirking, “I think the foods cold now.”


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it was dark out, the only light coming from a streetlight a good fifty feet away, I sucked up the courage to go back to the condo. “I probably should be getting back.” I confessed, staring up at him. In the dark, the shadows feel just right on his face, illuminated his cheekbones and his jawline. I reached up and placed a kiss right under his chin. 
> 
> Harry sighed, shifting a bit, “I really don’t want you to leave.” He told me, rubbing my back. 
> 
> I tapped my finger on his chest. “I don’t want to leave either.” I told him amusingly. I may have been smiling on the outside, but I sure wasn’t when you got a layer deeper. 
> 
> I lifted my body from his, removing his touch from my body felt cold. I nibbled on the inside of my check, watching carefully as he sat up next to me. “I hate that I won’t see you whenever I want to.” He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together. 
> 
> I hummed, “I don’t want to talk about leaving.” I decided on focusing on the past few days and not the future. For once I was wishing to go back in time instead of fast-forwarding. With his hand in mine I brought my hand up to my mouth, placing a kiss to the back of his.

Day 7  
Packing was the worst part of the week. Even if the week was a rollercoaster of emotions, I felt nothing but sadness sticking my bathing suits back in their corner. As much as I would try and get my suitcase back to the way it was when I packed to come here, it wasn’t looking anything similar.   
I kept trying to smile to show my mom that I was happy when all I could think about was not seeing Harry again.   
I could easily write a ten-page paper explaining why yesterday was the best day of my life. It was better then meeting my friends the first day of kindergarten, it was better then graduating high school, it was just better.   
Last night we didn’t talk about what we would do after I left, and I didn’t want to because that meant I was really leaving, and that the dream turned nightmare, then back to dream would be truly over. I could see a line being drawn, one from this life I created here in the midst of seven days and one of reality. Reality seemed so much worse at the moment.   
We weren’t doing the beach today. Dad had to sleep so that he could be up all night driving and mom was cleaning like a mad woman, mumbling how she was worried that if we left the place a mess they wouldn’t let us come back.   
Melanie was just starting to get her stuff together and she kept glancing over at me, her mouth parting like she wants to say something, but she never does. “What?” I asked a bit too harsh, watching her expression sadden. She plopped on her bed, taking the cotton ball with nail polish remover over her left thumb, rubbing back and forth.   
“Are you going to miss him?” She asked light heartedly. I stared at her for a minute. For the first time all week I had seen the little sister come out in her as she wondered about my life and the people in it. My eyebrows furrowed while I still looked at her, contemplating what I wanted to tell her.   
I gulped, “How do you know?” I gazed back at her, pursing my lips.   
“I’m not stupid.” She scoffed very matter-of-factly and I felt like I was staring right at my mother. “I saw you last night when you got back.”  
“You were spying on me?” The older sister in me wanted to run and pummel her, but instead I felt dismayed. I haven’t given Melanie the right attention here, or back home. I always just ignore her and tell her to leave me alone. I hoped it didn’t hurt her too bad. I quickly shook off the idea of her spying on me and touched base on the topic she brought up in the first place. “I don’t know.” The words fell off my tongue full of truth. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head, and looking down at my unfinished suitcase, “I really don’t know.” I licked my lips, they were dry and cracked, probably sunburnt too. “I think so.” I couldn’t make up my mind and I heard Melanie laugh at me. I joined her, laughing at myself and how entirely silly that sounded out loud.   
“I hope you don’t think I’m this terrible sister.” I admitted, glancing up at her from the suitcase. I walked over to the edge of her bed, sitting next to her.   
The cotton ball moved from her thumb to her pointer finger. “I don’t.” She chimed, looking at me through those long eyelashes of hers. “There’s no manual on how-to-sister so it’s not like I expect something from you.” Hearing her say this made me feel so calm and I sighed in relief.   
“He’s so hot.” I mentioned, tilting my head back and cackling.   
Melanie grinned, “Yeah he is. It’s like he stepped right out of a movie.” We laughed about that for a while, then we talking about how things were going to be when we got back. I helped her pack and she helped me finish with mine. For the first time all week we were acting like sisters.   
I tried to yank my suitcase off the bed, but it ended up falling onto me and pushing me all the way to bump into Melanie’s bed, sending the two of us into a fit of giggles. When I looked up at her, I saw dad standing in the doorway, staring at us both with wide eyes.   
“Um,” He said, suddenly becoming nervous. “Y/N you have a visitor.”   
“I do?” I should have known who it was, but I still couldn’t help but wonder. I hurried off the ground, pushing my suitcase off of my with a loud umph, when I got to the door, dad shot me a look like words were playing on his tongue, wanting to come out, but instead he stepped to the side and shot me a quick grin.   
I turned into the hallway and bumped into Harry, who was standing right by the front door. “Hey?” My lips made a half-smile, a rush of surprise flushing over me.   
Harry smirked. “Hey to you to.”   
Quickly the feeling changed from surprised to anxious and I wanted to jump into his arms and feel his touch on my skin. Before I would cave against the pressure, I took a step away from him. “What are you doing here?”   
“I was wondering if I could take you souvenir shopping. I figure you’re going to need something to remember this place by.” Harry’s eyes went from my to my fathers and I suddenly became uncomfortable.   
My lips parted lightly, wishing my mother had opened the door instead of him. I guess I got lucky all those other times. I looked at my dad, without asking, hoping that he would let me leave with Harry. I already told him when we were leaving so it wasn’t like I’d be staying out all night.   
“Would that be ok?” I finally croaked. Dad glanced at Harry, still standing in the doorway, and then back at me.   
He nodded and a sad smile spread across his lips. “Yeah, go on ahead.” He tilted his head toward the door and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug.   
“Thank you daddy.” I grinned eagerly, running to get my things and joining Harry in the doorway.   
“So what did you have in mind?” I asked as we got to his car.   
Harry smiled at me. “Depends.” We got situated in the car and he started the engine. “We can hit up all the stores if you’d like.” With the smile still on his face as he stared at me from the drivers side, I merely nodded my head. I found myself staring at him the entire ride to the first store - which he informed me their were a total of four close by and he planned on taking me to each of them. I came to the conclusion that there wasn’t just one thing I would miss about him; there were tons of them. I could probably right another ten-page paper explaining all of those, too.   
It ended being that we only needed to go to two stores for me to be perfectly happy with finding something to take back – a t-shirt to be exact, with a bright blue design on it. Harry tried convincing me that I should get more then one, just in case I get cold, that way I can put on layers. I laughed admiringly at him, finding it hard to take in all of him while I could.   
“I don’t want to go back yet.” I admitted, stepping behind him and tugging on his yellow tank top from behind. He turned away from his car, allowing me to pull him into a hug.   
His arms encased me comfortably and I rested my head on his chest. “Then I won’t take you back yet.” The sun hadn’t even set yet. I lifted my head and gazed up at him lovingly. “What do you want to do?” He asked, toying with his bottom lips.   
“Let’s get ice cream.”   
So ice cream it was. Except I didn’t end up getting ice cream, I got a milkshake, strawberry banana, with extra whipped cream. Harry got the ice cream, going classic with a chocolate cone with rainbow jimmies. We sat in the parlor eating our treats until it got too crowded with the after dinner rush and ate the rest of it in his car, sharing a sweet, frozen kiss once we were finished. Afterward, we drove off to the abandoned beach house he took me to last night. Although we were only there for the second time, I thought of it was our spot. And I knew I always would.   
The few short kisses we shared melted quickly into hot lava, and a steamy make out session in the back of his jeep, which there was barely any room for both of us to fit comfortably. We shared a countless number of sorrys as we would bump into the other’s leg, arm, even occasional head, and the way it ended, with our legs intertwined and my head on his chest, I wanted to cry knowing that I’d be leaving all of this in a couple of hours.   
Now that it was dark out, the only light coming from a streetlight a good fifty feet away, I sucked up the courage to go back to the condo. “I probably should be getting back.” I confessed, staring up at him. In the dark, the shadows feel just right on his face, illuminated his cheekbones and his jawline. I reached up and placed a kiss right under his chin.   
Harry sighed, shifting a bit, “I really don’t want you to leave.” He told me, rubbing my back.   
I tapped my finger on his chest. “I don’t want to leave either.” I told him amusingly. I may have been smiling on the outside, but I sure wasn’t when you got a layer deeper.   
I lifted my body from his, removing his touch from my body felt cold. I nibbled on the inside of my check, watching carefully as he sat up next to me. “I hate that I won’t see you whenever I want to.” He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together.   
I hummed, “I don’t want to talk about leaving.” I decided on focusing on the past few days and not the future. For once I was wishing to go back in time instead of fast-forwarding. With his hand in mine I brought my hand up to my mouth, placing a kiss to the back of his.   
The ride home was silent, but comfortable. My hand didn’t leave his the entire ride. We were savoring each other for as long as we could. As much as it hurt, when we got to my door, I stared at my feet, wishing I could fly off the ground and go around the world, making time reverse, just like Superman did.   
Harry sighed. Both of my hands were secure in his, swinging at our sides. “Y/N, I really can’t tell you how special you are.” He was making me blush, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. “Give me your phone.” My hands were dropped instantly and replaced with him holding out his palm. Reluctantly, I handed him my phone and waited patiently for him to be finished. He slid my phone back into my hands and I finally gazed up at him, not surprised that he was already staring at me.   
“Oh boy.” I mumbled, blinking to hold back tears that were willing to break down the barrier. I tapped my foot impatiently as a way to let out how I was feeling, but I failed and started to cry. The one goal I had for today was not to cry and I had failed to meet it, miserably. Rather then standing there awkwardly while I cried, I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him for as long and as secure as I could.   
Harry reciprocated, his arms fastening around me, allowing me to relax into him. It’s so fascinating how one person can make you feel more yourself when you’re with them then you are when you’re alone.   
For me, that person was Harry and I was confident that that wouldn’t change for a while, or maybe even ever.   
Harry placed his arms on my shoulders, pulling me away from him. His head craned down, letting his lips hover over mine for a second before crashing them into mine. Explosions were set off and my heart was racing faster then the speed of light. Having a last kiss so powerful send my mind into a dizzy mess.   
I had to blink a few times to make sure I was alright, and then I looked up at him, those green eyes that somehow made their way into my heart that day at the grocery store. “I’m never gonna forget this, or you.” I reassured him. “Thank you for this week, Harry.”   
He reached down, pecking his lips to my forehead, pulling back and showing a sad grin. He nodded once. “Goodbye Y/N.”   
I twisted toward the door, regrettably placing my hand on the knob, “Bye Harry.”   
Before I entered the condo, I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Harry was still standing there. He waved, and then ran his hand through his hair.   
I shut the door behind me, laying my head against the wood before walking into my room. My suitcase was gone; the car was probably all packed up. I snatched my car bag from the floor and strolled into the living room, the only thing in it was Melanie’s pillow. Dad was probably still asleep.   
I squinted, staring out on the deck, seeing someone move out there.   
“Look who’s back.” Melanie joked when I opened the door. To my surprise I didn’t cry, or feel like crying any more. I was happy where things were left with Harry, it was just the thought of never seeing him again that was unsettling.   
“Did you have fun?” Mom asked and I joined her at the table.   
I nodded, a big smile appearing on my face. “I did, yeah.”   
“Do you think you’ll ever see him again?” She questioned, and I knew it was out of curiosity.   
“To tell you the truth,” I began, taking in a deep breath and gazing out at the ocean one last time. “I don’t know.” I exhaled. “But I do know that this week has been one I’ll never forget. And I have you to thank for that.”   
~   
I felt my arm being nudged and by the time I pried my eyes open, it emerged to a full on push. “Come on Y/N we gotta go.” Groggily, I got up, grabbing my pillow from the couch and slinging my bag around my shoulder. The walk to the car was quiet in the dead of the night, the only sound coming from the faint oceans waves crashing on the shore, a sound that I would miss.   
“Everyone in?” Dad asked, shutting his door and fastening his seatbelt. I heard mom yawn and did my best to get comfortable with the space that I was given. Melanie was asleep already by the time we pulled onto the street. But I was becoming more awake by the second. The carried home would be one I wouldn’t want to remember because it meant leaving all of this behind.   
Mom and Dad started talking about the highway, a little to loudly for 2:49 in the morning so I decided to take out my headphones and my phone.   
When opened my phone up, I blinked at the brightness, my eyes needing to adjust.   
There was a message from Harry on the front screen. I smiled to myself thinking of his fingers typing his own name into my phone.   
I miss you already. Call me when you get home so I can talk your ear off.   
Knowing I was going to be waking up in a completely different place than I was now should have made me angry or sad. Instead, I smiled as I put in my headphones, putting on the same album that Harry played that day we went to the party and shut my eyes, looking forward to that phone call.


End file.
